rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Blake Belladonna kneels alone in the darkened Team RWBY's dorm room with her eyes closed and surrounded by candles. She slowly places her hand on the hilt of Gambol Shroud, before quickly drawing her katana and spinning around in one swift motion, putting all of the candles out. She sheathes her katana. Blake: I will not fail in my mission. Just then, the door opens, providing light in the room again. Jaune Arc is seen at the doorway. Jaune: Hey guys, can I get some help with this homework? Suddenly, Blake unsheathes her katana, tosses it into the air, and kicks it into the piece of paper Jaune has in his hands, pinning it to the wall. Jaune: It's cool, I'll figure it out. (walks out) Blake: Ninja vanish! Blake pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, creating a puff of smoke that makes her disappear. During the day, Ruby Rose walks with Weiss Schnee in the streets of Vale. Ruby looks around suspiciously. Ruby: Hey Weiss, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Weiss: (smiling) Of course! People can't get enough of me. You get used to it. Ruby: That's not what I meant. As they walk past a tree, Blake slides out from behind the trunk. Blake: The hunt begins... Ninja vanish! Blake throws another smoke bomb and disappears before Ruby can see her. Ruby quickly runs away. Later on, Ruby sits at the pool with Velvet Scarlatina, who is relaxing on the chair next to her while Ruby keeps a lookout, with one of her eyes twitching. A bubble rises up above the pool and pops, causing Ruby to jolt up. Ruby: Did you hear something?! Velvet: Probably. I hear everything, all the time. Ruby: Oh, something's giving me the creeps! I need to get out of here! Ruby gets up and quickly runs away. Blake is seen on the lifeguard tower glaring at her. Blake: You can't escape me! Ninja vani-- Blake is interrupted as Velvet snickers. Velvet: Sorry, I just heard Jaune trip and fall. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment. Blake: Ninja vanish! Blake once again disappears in a puff of smoke. ---- Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan, and Cardin Winchester are seen walking together. Roman: Remind me who you are again and why I should care? Cardin: My name's Cardin Winchester, I'm a huge fan of your work. You're a legend in the bully community! Roman: (chuckles evilly) Well, at least you have good taste. Cardin: I wanna learn from you! How to beat down those nerds and losers with style! Roman: A protege, you say! (Cardin nods his head) What do you think, Neo? Neo takes out a sign that says "DITCH HIM", causing Cardin to frown. Roman: Now, now, you never know when you can use a helping hand. (Cardin gets hopeful again) Alright, lesson one: always do what I say. Wait here. Roman walks into the From Dust Till Dawn shop. Cardin: You got it! As they wait, an alarm goes off from inside the shop. The door opens and Neo is tossed a bag full of Lien. Roman walks out with two bags of Lien. Roman: Lesson two: hold this and don't move! (quickly runs away) Cardin: Holding stuff is easy! Just then, the Shopkeep angrily steps out of his shop holding a broom and pointing at Cardin. Cardin: Um... this isn't what it looks like? The Shopkeep angrily yells indistinct noises and starts hitting Cardin with his broom. Cardin: Ow! My head! I use that sometimes! Roman and Neo peek out from around the corner as they watch. Police sirens are heard in the background. Roman: Lesson three: never get left holding the bag... Neo holds out a sign saying "CLASS DISMISSED". ---- Back to Ruby, the girl has gone completely paranoid and nervously rubs a teacup between her hands. Nora Valkyrie is seen calmly eating a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Ruby: All day long, I felt like someone's following me, but every time I look, I miss them! They're too fast! (looks back and forth side to side) Nora: Hm, maybe Blake's seen them, she can see everything from up there. Ruby: Up... there? Ruby looks up and sees Blake giving unsettling eyes at her. Blake: (whispers) I see you, Ruby Rose... Ruby: (screams) Ceiling cat!! Ruby throws a bunch of teacups at Blake, but the cat Faunus easily blocks them all with her katana. Ruby runs out of the kitchen while Blake gives chase. Nora continues to eat her cereal, completely unfazed. Ruby is then seen entering an empty classroom. She peeks and hides occasionally from the student desks before making her way down to hide near the teachers' desk. Ruby: She's coming for me! I know it! Blake: She's already here. Ruby gives out a startled yelp as she jumps away from the desk that Blake's on top of. Blake: The time has come... (stepping down from the desk.) ... for you to return my book. You've had it for months! Ruby: Oh! Here you go. (hands Blake her book back) I read all the good parts. Uh, wink? (does a sly gesture) Blake: Mission accomplished. And now... ninja vanish! Blake strikes a pose, but nothing happens. Ruby: I can still see you. Blake: (sighs) I ran out of smoke bombs. Ninja taxi! Blake pulls out her Scroll and taps on it as she calls for a taxi service.Category:Transcripts